Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by wtbb
Summary: Finn and Santana duet in this awesome Maroon 5 song. KLAINE, BRITTANA, FINCHEL, with a little Pizes, Chang Chang and Mercedes/Bubba.


**Im pissed. Seriously pissed. **

**Somehow, a load of my yet-to-be-uploaded/finished stuff was DELETED including a chapter of my fanfic '10 Things I Hate About You', my FAVORITE chapter that featured Kurt, Blaine, Klainebows, fluff, honey and the softer parts of clouds, so thats REALLY annoying.**

**ANYWAY, while I was listening to this, an idea for a HarleyxJoker video (I dont make them. I could suggest it to laymetosleep, SlashGashJokerWhore, ForeverGea, someone like that) THEN a Finn/Rachel fanfic. I was big on the second idea, then Santana wanted to duet with someone. I personally think a Blaine/Santana duet would be AWESOME, but I didnt want Blaine to sing this song, it seemed very 'Finn' too me, so Santana wanted to sing this to Brittany and she ended up taking over most of it.**

** Ah, crazy Glee characters in my mind, how would I write fanfiction without you?**

**Song: Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon Five. **

Never Gonna Leave This Bed

Finn was at the drums, beating out the rhythm that Santana was two-stepping to a few feet away, her newly-regain Cheerio skirt swinging around her legs.

**You push me; I don't have the strength to**

**Resist or control you**

**So take me down, take me down.**

Santana strode forward – confidently and bitchily, like usual.

_You hurt me but do I deserve this?_

**You make me so nervous**

_**Calm me down, calm me down.**_

Finn chucked the drumsticks to Puck, who took his place, with a "Take it away, Puck!" as Santana strode towards the couple hidden away at the back. Blaine was already tapping his foot to the music with his arm around Kurt, whose head was resting on his shoulder.

_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say**_

_**I will never walk away again**_

Santana draped herself over Kurt and Blaine's legs on the 'again', much to their – and everyone else's, except Rachel who was gazing lovingly at Finn as he sung to her – surprise.

_**I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

She thrust her hips up suggestively three times still on Blaine's lap, one at 'leave', one at 'this' and one at 'bed', as Blaine and Kurt giggled as they leant as far back as possible and Brittany looked slightly upset.

**So come here and never leave this place**

Eyes were drawn back to Finn as serenaded Rachel –

**Perfection of your face**

– until Santana stroked Kurt's cheek so lovingly Blaine's eyes popped.

**Slows me down, slows me down**

_So fall down, I need you to trust me_

Santana was on her feet again, pleading in the section in front of Mercedes and her new man and Brittany in the row behind them, eyes locked with her.

_Go easy, don't rush me_

_Help me out, why don't you help me out?_

With a running jump, she was on the piano as she and Finn exploded into,

_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say**_

_**I will never walk away again**_

_**I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

**So you say** _go, it isn't worth it_

**And I say **_no, it isn't perfect_

**So I stay and still**

_**I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

_**Take it, take it all; take all that I have**_

Santana was off the piano again and they both were on their knees; Finn directly in front of Rachel and Santana indirectly in front of Brittany, rubbing her upheld crossed fingers together so that she could clearly see.

_**I'd give it all away just to get you back**_

_**And fake it, fake it, I'll take what I can get.**_

_**Knocking so loud**_

_**Can you hear me yet?**_

Santana had leant back onto her hand and had thrust her hips upwards like she had on Blaine and Kurt's laps to the beat. Brittany folded her arms even tighter and tried to concentrate on Finn.

_**Try to stay awake**_

_**But you can't forget**_

Santana rose to her feet and went to Kurt and Blaine, grabbing the latter's hand and pulling him to the floor just like Finn was doing with Rachel, Puck with Lauren, Mike with Tina, and Mercedes with her new man, while Artie and Quinn looked on sadly.

_**Wake you up in the middle of the night to say**_

_**I will never walk away again**_

Kurt rose when he saw Santana's hand slip lower than necessary to grip his boyfriend's ass.

_**I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

Said boyfriend's eyes popped and tried to lean out but Santana just tugged him closer.

_**You say go –**_

Kurt scowled as he stood behind Santana was about to tap her shoulder and give her a piece of his mind but Blaine mouthed –

– _**it isn't worth it**_

– but Kurt grabbed Santana's hand and sent her twirling off to Brittany as he whispered –

_**And I say no, isn't perfect**_

– as he took Santana's position – body _and _hand – in dancing with his boyfriend.

_**So I stay and still**_

_**I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

The New Directions couples found themselves locked in a slow dance with their chosen partner, chanting along with Finn and Santana –

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have.**_

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have.**_

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have.**_

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have.**_

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have.**_

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have.**_

_**Take it, take it all**_

_**Take all that I have.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I can see Santana jokily flirting with Blaine and Kurt to screw with them, cant you?<strong>


End file.
